


Not Drunk Enough

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “I’m not drunk enough for this.” Tony whispered, moving his eyes from the alcoholic drink in his hand, back to Bucky face and down to the little object in the other man hand.





	Not Drunk Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Winteriron Week  
>  **Prompt:** “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” Tony whispered, moving his eyes from the alcoholic drink in his hand, back to Bucky face and down to the little object in the other man hand.

“No Tony” Bucky murmured in a soft tone looking Tony in the eyes, seeing confusion moving behind them. “You are not drunk, you are not dreaming, and yes” Bucky stopped few second, just the time to go down on one knees and finally ask the question he was waiting to say from a long time. “Will you marry me?” Ended opening the little black box, revealing a simple white gold band, with a little aquamarine embedded in the middle.

“I…” Tony blinked once, twice, shaked his head a little and fell on his knees going to cup Bucky head between his hands, with a little smile growing bigger by the second. “YES!” Nearly screamed. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.” Continued going to leave a little kiss with every single whispered yes.

Maybe in the middle of the gala with, people screaming and music blaring around them, wasn’t the best way to make a proposal, but Tony never had what he wanted in the right way, and frankly he didn’t care, he didn’t care at all, because he was happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
